


Безобразная Невеста

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abominable Bride, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Moriarty - Freeform, Mystery, Mystic, Mysticism, PG, Sherlock - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Невеста забрала уже многих. Сегодня она идёт за ним, за Шерлоком Холмсом.





	Безобразная Невеста

**_XXI век, альтернативная мистическая Англия._ **

**_З_** а окном тихо моросил мелкий дождь, создавая у жителей города ложное ощущение уюта и защиты. Изредка этот успокаивающий шелест разбавлялся отдалёнными раскатами грома, словно предвещающими беду и тревогу, а улицы покрывались серыми лужами, играющими бликами фонарей, которые мигали и тут же гасли, уступая ночи. Непроглядная тьма поглощала Лондон в эту ночь, оплетая мраком всё, до чего могла дотянуться. 

Шерлок Холмс стоял у окна и играл на скрипке, в попытке разогнать все чудовищные видения, которые преследовали его. Последнее дело. Не шутка ли это? Пройти столько дорог и путей, чтобы замереть сегодня в этой точке под шелест непроглядного лондонского дождя и бесславно пасть во мраке ночи.

Насколько всё порой было иронично.

За спиной раздался тихий скрип половиц, но Шерлок лишь приоткрыл глаза, продолжая играть тихую грустную мелодию. Он видел отражение друга в стекле, но не обернулся и не кивнул в знак приветствия. Джон недолго постоял за его спиной, потом выдохнул и произнёс одно-единственное:

— Шерлок.

Но Холмс всё играл. Игра спасала его от необходимости врать в глаза единственному близкому человеку.

— Шерлок, — вновь позвал Джон. — Я ухожу.

— До завтра, Джон, — бросил Холмс, не ощущая стыда из-за такого наглого вранья. Ведь никакого завтра не будет.

— И это всё, что ты можешь сейчас сказать? — спросил доктор Уотсон, привычно забавно морща нос. Губы Шерлока тронула улыбка: в аду он будет скучать по этой привычке друга.

— Да, всё. Хотя... — добавил он внезапно. — Будь острожен. Стемнело.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джон с лёгким разочарованием, разворачиваясь и покидая дом на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок продолжил играть. Он бросил долгий взгляд в окно и увидел в волоке тумана знакомый тонкий силуэт. Невольно напрягшись, он не перестал играть, словно его музыка могла бы отвлечь от Джона то невидимое зло, которое постучалось в их двери внезапно, желая разрушить недавно созданный семейный мир и покой. Шерлок видел силуэт, контур старого платья и рванной фаты. Она уже была тут. Невеста.

Шерлок так и не узнал имени этого демона, хотя занимался его делом уже много лет.   
С самого детства Шерлок Холмс мог видеть то, чего не видят другие, и знал о существовании тех сущностей, которые выползали из глубин ада в поисках невинных душ. Развивалась наука, мир стремительно рвался к прогрессу, но, как и в суеверные времена, людей продолжали терзать тени и демоны с той стороны. Они были невидимы человеческому глазу и проявлялись лишь силуэтами привидений и пятен, но более восприимчивые люди, подобные Шерлоку, видели их и знали, когда они рядом. 

Именно поэтому Шерлок стал расследовать дела, связанные с этими тенями. Его старший брат, Майкрофт, очень многого добился в политике и все свои силы положил на борьбу не только с видимым и явным, но и с невидимым врагом ради защиты жителей Великобритании. Зная, что Шерлоку доступно больше, чем ему, он прибегал к помощи младшего брата, несмотря на их непростые отношения. А иногда и наоборот: Шерлок приходил к Майкрофту, когда не мог найти ответы на самые сложные вопросы. 

— Есть то, что я долгое время не могу понять, — признался однажды Шерлок, сидя в кресле напротив Майкрофта в его доме. — Ты знаешь, о чём я.

— Знаю, — привычно высокомерно ответил тот, вскинув голову. — Ты говоришь о Невесте. 

— Именно о ней, — кивнул Шерлок, сложив руки в замок у подбородка. — Я не смог спасти сэра Рональда, а, по словам его жены, за ним пришла Невеста. Клянусь, мне показалось, что в тени я видел силуэт её платья! Но такого демона, без имени и лика, я не знаю. 

Майкрофт отвёл взгляд и посмотрел в окно на привычный для Лондона туман. В последнее время он стал появляться чаще, погода портилась, а Невеста объявлялась каждую неделю. Майкрофт стал заметно серьёзнее и даже отбросил свой привычный пафос, так как эта тема не была поводом для вражды и соперничества.

— Никто не знает, когда и как она появилась, — ответил Майкрофт. — Просто явилась и забрала с собой человека. Что знаю я? Только то, что эта сущность сама не знает ни своего имени, ни лица, поэтому её лик скрывает фата. Там пустота! Того, кого она выбирает, ждёт неминуемая гибель. Ты не мог спасти сэра Рональда. От Невесты ещё никто не уходил. Надеюсь, ты не привлёк её внимания, она в последнее время стала слишком активна. И я не знаю способа, чтобы победить её.

— Но она забирает своих жертв не сразу, — Шерлок проигнорировал последнюю фразу брата, думая о своём. — Чего она ждёт? Если есть время, то есть и способ её остановить.

— Никто точно и не знает, Шерлок. Демон это или тень, она играет по своим правилам. Выбирает дом, ходит вокруг него, и рано или поздно хозяева впускают её. И Невесту, в отличие от других демонов, может увидеть каждый, не только ты или люди подобные тебе. Но, как показали твои нераскрытые дела, когда она того не хочет, её не видят. Невеста играет с нами. 

Шерлок не мог перестать думать о ней. Ведь те дела, которые он не смог раскрыть, всегда касались только Невесты. Те люди, которых он не смог спасти, всегда были выбраны Невестой. Она стояла за каждой его редкой неудачей. 

Затем в жизни Шерлока появился он. Новый сосед и бывший военный врач Джон Уотсон не испугался «психопата» Шерлока, преследующих его призраков, и даже спас ему жизнь в первые же сутки знакомства. Вместе они прошли через многое, расследовали десяток дел, спасая целые семьи от мистического зла. Только Джон так и не смог научиться видеть тени, поэтому его всегда вёл Шерлок. Зато Уотсон смог писать о них со слов друга и смог рассказать общественности об их приключениях в этой бесконечной битве с призраками и монстрами. 

Вдвоём они шли через ад.

Постепенно Джон отдалился, когда в его жизни появилась Мэри. Затем последовала свадьба, семейная жизнь, рождение ребёнка. Шерлок ощущал болезненное одиночество, которое никогда не ведал до появления Джона в своей жизни, но продолжал работать, иногда даже с бывшим напарником. 

И вновь перед ними возникло дело Невесты. Им не удалось спасти сэра Юстаса, несмотря на то, что в этот раз Шерлок действовал весьма неосторожно и даже дерзко, чтобы увидеть Невесту и не дать ей забрать душу жертвы.

И это было его самой большой ошибкой.

Как-то поздно вечером Шерлок зашёл на ужин к Джону и Мэри. Всё было хорошо, они весело общались и даже обсуждали новые дела, как внезапно Шерлок увидел на окне влажный след. Отпечаток руки Невесты. Она выбрала новую _цель_. 

_Джона_.

В тот вечер, пока плакала малышка Рози, а Мэри успокаивала её, Шерлок несколько минут стоял у окна, изучая отпечаток ладони. Ни Мэри, ни Джон не видели его и не понимали, почему так сильно и часто плачет Рози. Не осознавали, что малышка чует стоящее и притаившееся за окном зло. Именно тогда Шерлок впервые увидел Невесту так близко. Её силуэт был виден в тумане, грязную рваную фату трепал ветер, а длинные тонкие пальцы с острыми ногтями царапали ограду вокруг дома.

— Это я охочусь на тебя, и я впущу тебя в свой дом, — прошептал тогда Шерлок, забывая обо всех рисках. Ему было всё равно, что станет с ним, лишь бы защитить Джона, Мэри и Рози от непобедимой мрачной тени, которую Холмс сам же и навлёк на них. — Впущу в свой дом, только оставь Джона в покое. 

И Невеста... исчезла. Сделка была заключена. 

И вот в этот роковой последний вечер, когда Шерлок играл на скрипке, лишь бы избежать откровенного разговора с Уотсоном, пришёл час расплаты. Джон хлопнул дверью и покинул дом, решив, что Шерлок опять эгоистично ушёл в себя, а Холмс опустил скрипку и посмотрел ему вслед, убеждаясь, что Невеста пропустила его. 

Это было _последнее дело. Финал_.

Шерлок спустился вниз и приоткрыл дверь, затем неспешно заварил чай и принёс две чашки в зал, где до этого играл. Опустившись в кресло, он стал ждать, убеждая себя, что эта жертва того стоит. Ради Джона и его жизни. Умирать было не страшно, а вот дать умереть другу — очень. 

Только ожидание затягивалось. Невольно детектив начинал нервничать: умирать не хотелось.

Наконец-то внизу раздался скрип половиц. Ещё один и ещё. Медленно и осторожно Невеста поднялась, провернула ручку двери и возникла на пороге, замирая беззвучной тенью. Шерлок был спокоен и расслаблен, смирившись со своей судьбой, ожидание так измучило его, что явление смерти было подобно облегчению. Повернув голову, Холмс посмотрел на Невесту, изучая внимательным взглядом старое пожелтевшее платье, изодранную, но плотную фату, и улыбнулся одними уголками губы. _И верно. Невеста._ Демон прошёл вглубь комнаты и сел напротив, складывая руки на коленях и чего-то выжидая.

Словно она не знала, что делать дальше с тем, кто добровольно пригласил её в дом.

А Шерлок помнил, что ещё говорил ему об этом призраке Майкрофт. 

— Мне кажется, Невеста затерялась во времени, — сказал тогда старший Холмс. — Она не знает, кем и зачем создана, она ищет ответы, цепляется за людей и невольно убивает их, утягивая за собой, когда они ей не помогают. А может, она убивает из-за гнева и боли вечного мучительного одиночества.

Шерлок запомнил эти слова. Он внимательного смотрел на сидящую напротив него демоническую гостью и понимал, что пока он жив, у него ещё есть шанс на спасение. Если кто-то когда-то невольно задал демону образ невесты, то он мог бы попытаться узнать, кем она была до того, как стала призраком, и можно ли освободить её дух от привязки к земле. Или ничего не добиться, проиграть и погибнуть. 

— Кем бы ты ни была, — прошептал Холмс. — Ты пришла забрать меня. Так забери, но сначала покажи, кто ты. Не зря я столько лет за тобой гоняюсь, чтобы умереть и не увидеть твоего лица.

Но ответом ему стала тишина. Внезапно Невеста пришла в движение: подняв руки, она подхватила край фаты, и Холмс замер в ожидании. Он даже не дышал, лишь ждал, слыша бешенный стук своего сердца. Невеста резко вскинула фату, и Шерлок вздрогнул, когда увидел не женское, а мужское лицо.

Чёрные без отблеска цвета и света глаза с интересом изучают его в ответ, а тёмные тонкие брови сходятся к переносице в немом вопросе. На губах отчётливо видна запёкшаяся кровь, которую мужчина рассеянно тронул пальцами. Шерлок смотрел на него, не понимая этих перемен. Он ожидал, что «подарит» демону любой облик, например, погибшей мисс Адлер, но уж точно не мужской.

А демон схватил себя за платье на груди и резко развёл руки. Его наряд моментально обратился в чёрный мужской костюм. Гость молча встал и медленно подошёл к окну, смотря на своё отражение. Он потрогал лицо, скулы, задержал пальцы на крови на губе. Затем отвлёкся и изучил всё то, чем был заставлен камин, беря в руки фотографии в рамках, вертит их, ставит обратно, скользит пальцами по камину, рассматривает каждую деталь. Затем резко развернулся на пятках и подошёл к Шерлоку, не сводя с него тяжёлого взгляда тёмных глаз. Шерлок промолчал и не стал реагировать на происходящее. Он прекрасно видел, что его гость слишком давно не был рядом с людьми, чтобы сейчас пугать его.

—  _Имя_ , — произносит демон хрипловатым голосом. —  _Имя_.

Шерлок поначалу растерялся, но потом вспомнил, что говорил ему Майкрофт об именах. Дать демону имя равносильно подписанию контракта.

— Джим, — наобум произнёс Холмс, смотря на гостя. — Джим.

Демон кивнул и замер на несколько секунд, словно привыкая к имени. Затем протянул руку, и Шерлок понял: пришло время сдержать обещание. Он обещал пойти за демоном в ад вместо Джона и теперь сделает это. Холмс встал и двинулся следом за тем, кого назвал Джимом. Демон повёл его вниз и замер у самого порога, словно задумавшись или вспомнив о чём-то. Шерлок остановился рядом и решился задать своему спутнику вопрос:

— Чего мы ждём? Забери меня, хватит тянуть.

Демон поднял руку, словно прося его помолчать. Тишина и ожидание неприятно давили, и Шерлок вновь решился заговорить, как внезапно демон резко обернулся, и детектива обволокла обжигающая тьма. 

— Шерлок! Шерлок!

Знакомый голос словно вырвал из этой цепкой и противной Тьмы. Шерлок открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на полу у самой лестницы, словно просто потерял сознание. Проморгавшись, он увидел над собой встревоженное бледное лицо Джона.

— Шерлок, — продолжал звать Джон, осторожно тряся детектива за плечи. — Шерлок, что с тобой?

— Джон? — изумлённо спросил Холмс, удивляясь тому, как пересохло в горле. — Джон... Всё хорошо. Зачем ты вернулся? Иди домой! Срочно!

— Вернулся? Ну да, если считать, что ушёл я вчера вечером, то сейчас я вернулся. Мне уже нельзя просто зайти к другу? — доктор Уотсон закатил глаза и помог Шерлоку подняться. — Хотя, не просто, дело есть. Новая жертва Невесты.

Шерлок собрался довольно быстро. Вместе с доктором они поймали кэб и поехали к месту преступления. По дороге Холмс не стал рассказывать другу, что пережил встречу с Невестой, после того, как принял удар на себя. Джону не нужно было знать, что друг был готов умереть за него, а тем более, что Шерлок знал о своей возможной гибели заранее. Вместо этого Холмс думал о том, когда Невеста успела найти другую жертву и зачем. Пощадила Шерлока? Решила его заменить? Или просто играет и ждёт своего часа?

На месте преступления Холмса и Уотсона уже ждал Грегори Лестрейд. Инспектор привычно пожал плечами, показывая Шерлоку тело пожилого мужчины и признаваясь, что его люди не могут точно восстановить картину случившегося.

— Невеста вернулась... — произнёс Шерлок, склоняясь над телом и изучая отрешённое бледное лицо жертвы.

— Весьма сомнительно, — ответил Грег, складывая руки на груди. — Один эксперт, такой же, как и вы, сделал предположение, что кто-то имитирует убийства Невесты.

— Что ж, весьма интересно, — произнёс Шерлок и внезапно распрямился. — Кто же это?

— Умник какой-то, — Грег наморщил нос. — Сказал, что вы с ним знакомы.

За спиной Шерлок, словно в ответ на свой вопрос, услышал тихие шаги и скрип половиц. Обернувшись, он замер, видя, как со второго этажа спускается никто иной, как его ночной гость. Черноглазый демон, которому Шерлок подарил лицо. И имя.Он был одет в дорогой чёрный костюм, на коже мужчины не было ни единой раны, а волосы его были аккуратно зачёсаны, и ничто в этом облике больше не напоминало о том, что ночью он был призраком.

— Доброго утра, мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон, — произнёс он и тонкие губы изогнулись в улыбке, как у живого, как у человека, самого обычного человека. — Джеймс Мориарти, эксперт по подобным делам. И уверяю вас, это сделала не Невеста.

За спиной того, кто представился Мориарти, показался высокий суровый мужчина. Шерлок узнал его тут же: Себастьян Моран, тот, кто недавно стал жертвой Невесты, а теперь живой и здоровый стоял тут. Шерлок быстро глянул на Джона, затем на Грега, но те никак не отреагировали, словно забыли, что недавно расследовали гибель Морана.

Джим неспешно спустился и приблизился к Холмсу, посмотрел в его глаза и улыбнулся. Шерлок, чьё сердце всё это время билось быстрее от невероятного волнения, постепенно начал успокаиваться.

— Кто вы? — тихо спрашивает Холмс, так, что услышал его только Джеймс. Джим.

— Вы сами призвали меня, Шерлок, — так же тихо ответил Мориарти. — Вы призвали меня, чтобы я помог вам найти выход из этой тьмы. _И вот я здесь_.


End file.
